garofandomcom-20200223-history
Garo
NOTE: This is version of Garo Armor featured in original universe of live-action series. For Ryūga-verse version, see here. For anime depiction of the armor, see here. Garo is a Makai Armor that specializes in long sword combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title as Golden Knight or Golden Knight Garo (黄金騎士・牙狼（ガロ） Ōgon Kishi Garo, lit. "Fanged Wolf") The armor belonged to the Saejima bloodline for a time, belonging to Taiga Saezima, later inherited by Kouga Saezima, and Raiga Saezima. Description & Characteristics The Garo armor was created by blacksmiths of the Makai Order many generations ago. Like all Makai Armors, they are completely composed of soul metal and designed after a wolf. Beyond the wolf motif, the armor is designed to be more gallant and noble in appearance. Adorned in golden plating, the armor radiates a bright golden hue and occasionally blast fire to create a powerful psychological effect upon its opponents. Amongst all armors, the Garo armor set and equipment is the most deceptive in form. The Garo armor's earliest bearer is a barbarian named Gouki who is an ancestor of the Minamoto Clan and those who would succeed him as Garo. After a brief time in Europe, the Garo armor returned to Japan where it since is been kept within the Saezima blood line, a youth entering the Tower of Heroic Spirits to be given his birthright and the title of Garo. The one who takes the title of Garo is regarded to be the strongest knight. While this is not a formal ranking in itself and no preferential treatment is given to the said knight, as seen in Makai Flash Knight where Kouga became a Senatorial Knight in light of his numerous deeds. The title nonetheless commands respect and even awe among the Knights, so much so that the symbol of Garo itself is instantly recognized by any knight. When the knight summons the armor, he must use the Garo Sword to summon it. Through a form of focused summoning, the knight points the sword upwards and spinning it in a circular pattern that creates a dimensional rift that opens to suit up. For that brief moment, the armor appears malleable and wraps itself around the knight with a temporary glow. While the transformation process takes under ten seconds, a skilled opponent can use that chance to prevent the knight from donning his armor and/or even rob the knight of his armor if they are capable enough; it would render the knight limited in combat strength. Although the armor is strong, its power is also relative to the strength of its user. Because the armor is composed of soul metal, the knight's mental/emotional discipline will reflect on the strength of Garo as well. Under unique conditions, the armor is capable of changing its form. When exposed and/or influenced by powerful spiritual energies, the Garo armor is capable of temporarily taking more powerful alternate forms. Unfortunately, the power-up changes have never been permanent. After expending its energies, the armor reverts to its normal form. No knight have yet to develop nor shown enough power to enhance Garo without external assistance. Weapons & Equipment *Garo Sword : In normal conditions, the Sword of Garo appears to be a plain light short sword akin to Chinese Tai Chi sword. However, the scabbard is more decadent in western design. Appearing as a red wooden scabbard, it carries the golden triangular symbol of Garo; the scabbard itself is stronger than normal wood as it is capable of withstanding sword strikes without a scratch. When the knight uses the sword to summon Garo, the sword transforms into a western style long sword (akin to medieval knights). The mystical/magical properties of the sword makes it more powerful than regular swords. The blade doesn't dull (or as easily) compared to regular swords. As the weapon is made of soul metal, relative to the knight's skills, he can manipulate the weight of the weapon to increase or decrease it to in different situations to increase or minimize damage. Variants - Beast Variants of Garo= - Light Awakening Beast Garo= The Light Awakening Beast Garo (光覚獣身牙狼, Kōkaku Jūshin Garo) is unique form that Raiga only achieved after his light rekindled while still in Lost Soul Beast Garo form. Notes: Also known as Luminous Beast Form Garo. Known users: Raiga Saezima}} - Saezima family upgrades= - Master Garo= During Garo's final fight against Kiba, Kouga could not summon his armor due to a magic seal placed by Kiba with Zaruba having his owner throw him into the dimensional rip to bring his armor. After a long exaggerated battle with Kiba, Kouga tried to summon Garo again and this time Kouga's armor was brought out by cherub versions of Zaruba to help him gear up, signifying that this was a different more powerful summon of the armor. The armor was slightly different this time, and included a cape unlike previous transformations. This upgrade came with a price paid by Zaruba who rusted away after Kouga defeats Kiba. Notes: This variant would later resurface during GARO: The Makai Flower worn by Taiga's spirit. How he was able to achieve this upgrade is unknown. Known users: Taiga Saezima, Kouga Saezima - Phosphorus Garo= While fighting Legules, Garo uses the Phosphorus Arrow to assume a new form to negate the Legules' influence. Notes: Known users: Kouga Saezima - Dragon Formation Garo= A form Garo assumed when Rekka used her flute to summon all the Makai Warrior spirits who had fallen to Karma to give Kouga's armor the power to defeat Karma. Notes: Known users: Kouga Saezima - Blue Dragon Garo= A powered up version of Garo and Gōten, created when Kakashi sacrificed himself by giving his heart and all its feelings within it to Kouga, giving him the power he needed to escape from Maryu's clutches before he could be erased. Notes: Known users: Kouga Saezima}}}} History Like many Makai Knight armors, the Garo armor was created with Soul Metal used as material in the armor's creation. While it's unknown who first donned the Garo armor, the armor became a revered legend among the Makai Order. The first known holder of the Garo armor is Gouki. In present day Japan, the Garo armor became associated with the Saejima Family as they answer to the Eastern Watchdog. Inheriting the title from Taiga Saejima after his death, Kouga Saejima trained for years until he was ready to carry out his family's mission. In time, though only displaced in time alongside his wife Kaoru, Kouga passed the Garo armor to their son Raiga Saejima. Garo's reputations as powerful Makai Knight led the bearers of the armor become feared and hated by Horrors who fought them time and time again, moreso than other Makai Knights. As such, mutual resentments of these Horrors led their essence merges into a singular composite Horror called Zaji. Pics Gallery GHWJtGU.jpg Garo_crest2.png Notes & Trivia The Garo armor is typically passed on an inheritance from the previous generation. The usual change in the armor after it has been passed is the eyes color. *Gouki had silver eyes during his time as Garo. *Taiga Saezima had red eyes during his time as Garo. *Kouga Saezima had green eyes during his time as Garo. *Raiga Saezima had blue eyes during his time as Garo. Articles & References External Links Category:Makai Armor Category:Garo Armor